Devil's Son - Ressurrection part 3
by Devil's Son
Summary: Cain in the service of Apocalypse, what will happen? please r/r


Devil's Son - Ressurection part 3  
  
It was strange being in the hallway that housed Cain's room and not having any music playing. Cain always had something playing. Not today, no haunting blues, no upbeat jazz, no smooth reggae, no hardcore hip hop. Nothing except for his low voice chanting over and over in some language that Gambit had never picked up, it sounded middle eastern. Very much like the Egyptian that he had heard Storm use on various occassions.  
  
Remy found it very distrubing. He had lost the drawing of straws as to who would watch Cain for the night. He wished Betsy was here, she always was able to get through to him. Probably had something to do with being a telepath. But maybe this time Cain was really gone.  
  
From what he had said before he collapsed and was moved back to his cell, now fully bound and collared, there was no doubt about who had done this to him. Apocalypse seemed to have found himself a new horseman. The only question was how they could reverse the process and get him back. He was extremely dangerous right now, brainwashed and with little control over his powers.  
  
The chanting was slowly driving Remy crazy, he wished it would stop. The only time that it did stop was when Clarice had come to see him. She had stood at the doorway, Cain sat cross legged in the middle of the room staring at her, head cocked to one side. The look on his face was heartbreaking to her, he looked at her with no recognition whatsoever. This was probably especially hard knowing how she felt about Apocalypse and the alternate reality she came from.  
  
It was strange that he had no move to escape, he had not made a move to oppose them at all. Remy didn't know if that was good or bad right now. Cain was scaring the shit out of him, and Remy didn't scare easy.  
Suddenly the chanting stopped, Remy sighed in relief. But before the breath had even escaped his mouth and bright light flashed underneath the door. Remy hit the alarm on the wall and opened the door as he slid a few cards into his hand.  
  
When he opened the door the room was empty. This was not good, how the hell had he escaped. Remy was staring at something on the floor when the rest of the team came racing into the large room. "What the hell happened, where is Cain?" Scott questioned, the ever fearless leader trying not to show his fear. "Don' know homme, dere was dis bright light and den poof mon ami was gone" Remy didn't look up from the floor as he spoke. "But Remy got an idea where he went" he said pointing to the word scrawled in blood on the cell floor.  
  
The entire team gathered around the message. "Akkaba" the word taunted them, it was the setting of their last confrontation with Apocalypse. The place that they thought they had lost Cyclops forever, the last encounter had almost broken them. Logan fumed with anger, this couldn't be happening again, he didn't want to admit it but facing the High Lord scared him. He at one point had been where Cain was now, a horseman, Death. He thought it was all behind him.  
  
Each of them shivered at the prospect of another ecounter, Archangel knew too well the depths of Apocalypse's depravity and actually pitied the man that a few days ago he wouldn't even spit on. Jean and Cyclops held on to each other for dear life, the memories that the word brought back were just too painful. Betsy wrapped her arms around Logan to comfort him as he literally shook with rage, she feared not only for Cain but what this encounter would do to her lover. He was never one to be very stable mentally and if she lost him in the battle it would destroy her as well. Remy hugged Blink as she cried on his chest, all of the drama was too much for her. She had just gotten back Cain and now he was torn away from her by her worst nightmare.  
  
They had little choice in the matter. Cain was too dangerous to be roaming around doing Apocalypse's bidding and there might still be a chance to bring him back, they had managed to get Archangel and Wolverine back. Clarice refused to believe that he had left her completely, he was still their somewhere. She would bring him back.  
  
So it was decided without saying a word that they would return to the blood soaked sands of Akkaba and face the Chaos Bringer and his new horseman. They would need help though.  
  
Akkaba....  
  
A portal opened amid the swirling sands of the desert. The X-Men plus Cable stepped out into the desolate, barren wasteland, the sandstorm they emerged in showed no mercy. All the better, maybe it would help disguise their approach. They could make out a towering spire in the distance, a newly created haven for En Sabah Nur. It struck an imposing figure among the dunes and swirling sand.  
  
"Alright people, we split in two groups and infiltrate Apocalypse's stronghold, first priority is defeating Apocalypse and Cain and if possible extraction of Cain. If we can't bring him back you all know what to do" Cyclops briefed the group, he was not comfortable with ordering his team to kill, it went against everyting he believed the X-Men were but if it came down to it they would do what had to be done.  
  
The trek to the spire took a while but they thought it best to approach from a distance and know what they were up against, suprisingly they met with no resistence. The group of Cyclops, Pheonix, Beast, Iceman, Archangel, Bishop and Rogue made there way to the front entrance while Blink, Gambit, Wolverine, Cable, Psylocke, Storm and Cannonball planned on basically blasting through the back wall once the first team was inside. Hopefully any forces Apocalypse had inside would be too occupied with the gatecrashers at the front to realize the second team until too late.  
  
Then all that would be left would be Apocalypse and Cain. Clarice prayed that Cain would come to his senses and break through Apocalypse's mental programming, she couldn't handle having to kill the one person she loved in this reality, she had already left behind everything she loved when she was came here from the Age of Apocalypse  
  
The second group had just recieved a telepathic message that they were all set to go. Gambit launched a handful of cards at the wall while Cable blasted it with an obscenely large gun as Storm called down lightining from the sky, it had the desired effect one gaping hole in the outer wall. The second group honestly expected to confronted moments after entering, but they weren't. It was quite strange actually, the whole place was so quiet that they could hear the other group moving on the other side of the building. It was as if there was no one there, they decided to move with caution anyways. They only had one real option as to which way to go, a large hallway leading towards the center of the stronghold. as they move through the very dark and ominous hall they could hear Cyclops and the rest of them doing the exact same thing.  
  
Both groups came to the end of their respective hallways to be greeted by each other, they stood on opposite sides of what looked like a primative battle arena. Much like the Roman Coloesium, the sand and dirt covering the floor of it was black with freshly spilled blood and the smell of slow lingering death assault their senses. Wolverine could also smell something else, they were here. Cain and Apocalypse, the arrogant bastard didn't even feel the need for any other forces. He quickly determined the location of them, hidden in the shadows in what appeared to be some sort of luxury box for the arena.  
  
Suddenly the lights came on to reveal En Sabah Nur seated upon a throne with Cain at his side. Cain was dressed in a suit of armor pretty much identical to the one Logan had worn during his servitude to the madman, only this one was pure black even the cloak was black, he also carried what looked like a very large, elaborate and very nasty meat cleaver that needed to be wielded with two hands even by Cain's gigantic frame.  
  
Apocalypse's voice thundered through the empty fortress, "You foolish infidels, you honestly think that you can best me. I am the rocks on the eternal shore, crash against me and be broken". He didn't rise from his seat, he just sat and surveyed them with cold, dead eyes as did Cain. Cain showed no signs of recognition towards any of the X-Men. Cyclops was pretty sure that this one wouldn't have a happy ending, he glanced over at Clarice and hoped that this wouldn't destroy her.  
  
"My new paladin will crush you all, even you Askani' Son" Nur boomed raising a finger and pointing at Cable. "Sinister has unwittingly handed over his ultimate creation to me, what was once his weapon against me is now my greatest asset and now Cain will ride the waves of blood of the unfit, he will test the masses and forge the army of tommorrow. He will lead the strong, he will be my Warlord" and with that Cain swung his massive butchers blade into a ready postion and slowly surveyed the X-Men. His coal black eyes taking in the whole scene but appearing to never move.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Please if you have any heart at all please review, tell me what you think should happen, tell me I am an idiot and I can't write, just please tell me something  
  
  



End file.
